


My Funny Valentine

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 一起听的歌是Frank Sinatra的《My Funny Valentine》最后的电影片段是《Before We Go》（桃自导自演的电影）里面的情节，这段话之后女主唱的就是《My Funny Valentine》
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 7





	My Funny Valentine

夜晚，Sebastian靠在公寓的沙发上，点开一部电影消遣时光。近几个月漫威剧集的拍摄和新电影的宣传期撞在了一起，日日奔波繁忙。这两天是难得的休息日。各个角落洋溢着节日的气氛，他也不难想起，明天就是情人节。他一边盘算着明天要不要准备个什么计划，想来想去又觉得无趣。Sebastian更加钟意随性的浪漫，他喜欢散步时偶然遇见的依偎着的鸽子，喜欢彩虹突然升上天空。Chris才是那个会把一切打点好的伴侣。Sebastian心里也清楚，自己所经历过的许多宛如天降的罗曼蒂克，其实是精心准备后呈现出来的自然，让他当时无法察觉的自然。

“叮铃铃——”Sebastian的电话铃响起。他拿起来，手机屏幕上是来自Chris的facetime请求。Sebastian用遥控器暂停了电影。一按下接通键，男人愉悦响亮的声音从手机里飘出。

“嗨，Seb！今天过得怎么样？”

“不好也不坏，但我总算能够歇口气了。你呢，还在忙着筹备网站吗？”

“是呀，我简直要定居在华盛顿了。真想马上飞到纽约去见你。Sebby，告诉我，今天有没有好好想我？”

“很想你。当然，你可以等到把我变成第一夫人之后再来想我。”

对面传来Chris标志性的爽朗笑声。

Sebastian看着屏幕里络腮胡修剪得棱角分明，笑得能看到小舌头的人。他也笑起来，眼角的细纹聚在一起。

—

“我真幸运。”和Chris在一起的每一天，Sebastian都这样对自己说。

他们的故事始于大约十年前的那个夏天。他们在伦敦共同拍摄《复仇者先锋》。饰演的角色是一辈子的好兄弟，他们却是在敲定角色前素未谋面的陌生人。好在Chris性格开朗，当时还是夜店小王子的Sebastian也颇玩得开。他们很快熟络成了好朋友。

Sebastian的戏份并不多，他杀青了，Chris还需要在剧组里继续工作。和工作人员告别之后，Chris把他拉到角落，说带他去看黄昏。Sebastian想闲着也是闲着，就应了去。彼时的Chris刚在好莱坞打出些名声，Sebastian在各大电影里饰演小角色，都不必担心会被太多人认出来。于是Chris拉着他一路小跑，到了距离片场几百米外的一条公路边的山崖。

这里地势并不很高，但也足以俯瞰一片城市建筑。车水马龙都躺在脚下，眼前只有无边无际的天空。

Chris和Sebastian气喘吁吁地坐下来，把双腿垂在山崖边上。“这是我偶然发现的地方，这里有伦敦最美的日落！”Chris兴奋地对Sebastian说，手舞足蹈地像个献宝邀功的孩子。Sebastian怕他动作得太厉害，连忙把他拉住说谢谢。

Chris从包里摸出来两瓶啤酒，狡黠地笑着把一瓶递给Sebastian。Sebastian打趣他：“看来美国队长不用保持身材咯？”“只要你不告诉我的健身教练，就什么也没发生。”他们用地上捡的石头撬开瓶盖，金属蹦开的声音响亮而清脆，瓶口冒出凉丝丝的白气。接着他们笑着碰杯，玻璃瓶碰在一起发出空灵好听的响声，仰头时脸颊上的汗水顺着脖颈留下，指间也因杯壁的水珠渗出而湿嗒嗒的。瓶中半透明的液体在绚烂的晚霞下折射出各色的光彩。夏末的风抚过年轻男孩们光洁的下巴，金色的、棕色的发丝轻轻飘起，先前的燥热一扫而空。

“Sebastian，”Chris把酒瓶放在一旁，双手撑在身后对他说，“你有没有想过，拍完这部电影会发生什么。”Sebastian扭过头来看着他。“万一成绩很烂呢，我还要饰演这个角色这么多年。我是说，我很喜欢Steve Rogers，但是要一直扮演一个不受欢迎的角色还是不太让人开心。如果大获成功，天啊，我无法想象那样的生活。我们一定不能像现在这样随便找个地方喝酒了。”

Sebastian说：“谁知道呢，我只能拥有当下。我甚至不知道下一部电影里有没有我。”“拜托Sebastian，你也是签了好几部电影的。Bucky怎么可能不跟队长在一起？”

“那么我想，这条路上，我还能陪着你？”Sebastian微笑着看他，千万道霞光从他身后射出。Chris不禁看呆了他眼中的温柔，又自觉失态，尴尬地低头咳嗽。

Sebastian没说什么。他从口袋里掏出耳机，插上接口，戴了上去。Sebastian在片场也总是带着耳机，音乐能帮助他更好地进入角色。Chris凑上去说：“Seb，我也要听。”他拉长声调，撒娇似的请求Sebastian。Sebastian摘下一只耳机塞进Chris的耳朵里。不在片场时Sebastian听的歌很杂，从Elton John到Aretha Franklin，从乡村小调到流行舞曲。Chris在每一首歌放出时都兴奋地大叫：“我爱死这首歌了！”Sebastian不禁奇怪，自己的歌单里有许多不为人知的冷门歌手，Chris又怎会首首都听过又爱极了？

终于在Chris又要发表自己的赞美时，Sebastian笑着打断他：“Chris，你怎么每一首都喜欢呀？”Chris却像被冻住了一样浑身僵了，半晌又低下头不敢看Sebastian。他把自己响亮的声音压得跟蚊子一样小声，小心翼翼地说：“因为是你呀，Sebastian。”

Sebastian也愣住了，他把头转过来，佯装镇定地看眼前的晚霞，实则脸早就红得发烫。他早该猜到的，在Chris在小酒馆里目不转睛地看着自己的时候，在他偷偷抬头看暗恋心上人却被对方灼热的眼神抓个正着的时候，在Chris裸着上身拍戏，自己害羞得想走开却发现Chris正笑着看他的时候。但是Sebastian呀，却因为自己的喜欢占据了整颗心，而看不见Chris的喜欢了。他心里开心得要炸开花了，却又有点不好意思也挑明自己的心意。他们就这样沉默着听了几首歌。

在又一首歌飘进彼此的耳朵里时，Chris首先打破了沉默。“Well，我确实喜欢这首歌。”Sebastian揽过他的肩膀，眼里还残留着晚霞的流光，他对上那双好像下一秒就要心碎的蓝眼睛。Sebastian捧着他的脸，笑着用拇指摩挲他的鬓角，然后慢慢地凑前去，把自己的嘴唇和Chris的贴在一起。那是一个温柔而绵长的吻，带着暗恋之人原来钟意自己的欢欣。他们的舌头轻轻地触碰，掺杂着碳酸的清爽和酒精的微苦味道，引起唇舌交缠的水声和细微的呻吟。最后Sebastian瘫软地倒在Chris的怀里，害羞地把脸埋进他的颈窝。Chris傻笑着，轻轻揉Sebastian微卷的头发。远方的天空，太阳早已不见踪影，还余下一小片流光溢彩。耳边Frank Sinatra的歌声依旧在唱着：

Sweet comic valentine*

You make me smile with my heart

You look so laughable

Unphotographable

Yet You’re my favorite work of art.....

终于，两条无限趋近的曲线重合了。

—-

于是剩下的一切也就变得自然而然。他们开始火热的地下情，私下里每天和对方说尽了甜言蜜语，宣传期却又压制着欲望装作只是普通同事。他们一起反抗公关强塞的和女孩们的恋情，一起偷偷背着教练吃冰激凌，一起戴着帽子和口罩把自己包得严严实实去迪士尼坐星际遨游。他们自以为在大众面前隐藏得滴水不漏，但那眼神里快要溢出的喜欢、无意中透露出的对对方的了解、和看似随意却只对他一个人的小动作、同事们暧昧调笑的眼神，早就把他们的那点小秘密出卖了。

Sebastian对天文感兴趣，Chris的推特里就越来越频繁出现NASA的推文。Chris的衣柜充斥着同款不同色的各种套头衫，曾经是花样美少男的Sebastian也就逐渐变得穿着朴素。他们把彼此渗进了生命的每一个角落，一个呼吸都能捕获到对面的空气。

——

Chris知道Sebastian得以出演《冬日战士》时开心得几乎要疯掉。这意味着它们可以不用躲躲藏藏，而是光明正大地在一起待着。武术指导在工作人员都哄堂大笑时安慰Chris和Sebastian：“剧烈运动时产生生理反应很正常，你们不用感觉太尴尬。”Chris满面通红地看Sebastian，只有他们心里知道，那才不是什么该死的纯生理反应，谁能受得了自己的男朋友在身上紧挨着磨蹭呢？

Sebastian正式试妆冬日战士后，马上被Chris拉到了储物间，灼热的下身抵着他。Chris凑到他耳旁说：“Sebby，你真辣。”Chris急着弄乱化妆师精心为Sebastian打理的发型，按着他的金属手臂，把他压在货柜上托着他的后脑勺激烈地亲吻，同样高挺的鼻梁时不时碰到一起微微生疼。Chris喜欢Sebastian的长发，他喜欢看他把那些扰人的发丝拢到耳后，喜欢看他取下手上的小皮筋在后脑勺圆润地扎一个团，喜欢看他低头时垂下的那一簇柔软的贴在脸侧的头发。他们在储物间里解决了Chris的小问题才红着脸又肿着嘴一前一后地出去。Chris看着Sebastian被造型师抱怨，笑得停不下来，对Sebastian幽怨的眼神全盘接收。

《无限战争》时，Chris也留了长发，还蓄上了络腮胡。Sebastian被Chris压在酒店房间的床上时，他一点一点用手指摸着Chris的脸，嘴里随着手的动作喃喃地说：“Chris，我喜欢你的头发，我喜欢你的眉毛，我喜欢你的眼睛，我喜欢你的鼻子，我喜欢你的胡子，我喜欢你的上嘴唇，我喜欢你的下嘴唇......”

Chris扇子一样的眼睫毛因轻笑而微微颤抖，他带着因笑而不平稳的气息问Sebastian：“你怎么什么都喜欢？”

“因为是你呀。”Sebastian笑得温柔而乖巧，像那年夏天傍晚的风。

——

“Sebastian，”屏幕里Chris突然很认真地叫他的名字。

Chris平日里虽然喜欢叫他Seb，或是Sebby，或是baby、honey、sweetheart之类甜到发腻的爱称，但在他认真说爱时，他喜欢叫他Sebastian。Se-ba-stian，他的名字像一首音律起伏的短歌，无论是语调多么平淡的人，念他的名字，都免不了要上下跳动几个音节。他的名字是一条弯弯曲曲的路，要调动好几块嘴部肌肉才能把这个名字念得好听。因此，每念一次Sebastian的名字，就像是一次神圣的典礼，Chris喜欢这样对待他的名字。Chris说他的名字时，唇瓣总像翻飞的蝴蝶，把他的名字念出千百种韵律来，仿佛只有这样，人们才能些些地体会到，Chris的爱人是一篇多么动人的乐章。

Chris的名字则不同。典型的美国名字，短促上口，但在Sebastian的耳朵里，Chris和别的Jack、Eric、Justin比起，又更加好听。念Chris的名字，要先把舌头卷起，把喉咙压紧发出一个爆破音，又把舌头缓缓放平，流出一点气息。念出Chris的名字，像是在嘴里咬碎一块夏日饮品里的冰，脆响的触感落在齿间，又留下冰丝丝甜腻腻的甘凉。而Chris用Sebastian甜软的声音念出来，就多了一点暖，少了一点凉，像是初春的阳光洒在薄薄的冰面，第一个裂缝出现，瓦解破碎开来，流淌出一眼溪水。

“抱歉今年情人节我又没有和你在一起。”Chris看起来有点难过，嘴角无奈地抿起，眼里满是抱歉。明明并不是任何人的错，Chris却总是道歉的那一个。Sebastian歪着头安慰他：“没关系啦，我们还要在意这些年轻人过的节日吗？”“你才不老！”Chris急急皱起眉头反驳Sebastian。“那我说的是你老，行了吧。”“Sebastian——”Chris佯装生气地叫他。

他们有一搭没一搭地拌嘴。末了Chris说：“明天我会给你打电话的，记得要想我Sebastian。”Sebastian一本正经地向他的爱人保证每日的想念，然后一起挂断了电话。

Sebastian不知道的是，华盛顿杜勒斯机场里，Chris正夹着一张飞往纽约的机票，准备今晚就去拥抱他的爱人。

Sebastian按掉暂停键，电视上的剧情继续着：

Show time,people*

The one-of-a-kind musical stylings of......

Nick Vaughn on trumpet,Brooke Dalton on vocals

Kicking off this set with a smoky,wistful......

\---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 一起听的歌是Frank Sinatra的《My Funny Valentine》
> 
> 最后的电影片段是《Before We Go》（桃自导自演的电影）里面的情节，这段话之后女主唱的就是《My Funny Valentine》


End file.
